The Greatest Similarity Between Onstage and Offstage is the Drama
by Tulip.scales.512
Summary: Having a secret relationship in theater is about as hard as it sounds. Especially when one of them constantly wants to sneak kisses backstage.


"That's intermission, everyone head to the green room." Maka heard Sid, their director, call out as she walked offstage.

She was just about to follow the orders and walk off to join her fellow cast members when a silver painted hand caught her arm. She looked up to meet red eyes surrounded by the same silver paint that she now feared might be rubbing off on her arm.

"Soul, we're supposed to go to the green room." she said, putting a hand on her hip and raising a very make-upped eyebrow. She had tried to tell Liz that she didn't need to do her eyebrows for stage makeup, but nothing could change that girl's mind when she had power to make someone's face look glamorous.

"All Sid is going to say in there is 'tomorrow's opening night, you're all doing really well, don't be nervous, and break a leg folks.' I'm sure they won't miss us."

"Right, it's not like we're the main characters or anything like that."

Soul smirked, sharp fangs poking out behind silver lips. "Dorothy and the Tin Man missing, I'm sure they could make it work. 'Sides, it's not like it's onstage. This is just Dress-Rehearsal-Intermission-Pep-Talk." He snaked an arm around Maka's waist, pulling her up against his metal costume.

"Soul, we really should head back there."

"Maka," he said in that low raspy voice of his that made her melt. She felt his hand travel up her torso before it found its rightful place kneading her breast as he moved to free one to cup her ass.

Maka loved his hands, love the feel of them roaming her body freely after having memorised every curve and dent there is, and knowing each spot that makes Maka melt in his touch.

She brought her hands forward, sighing as she pressed against his costume. She found it entirely unfair that he got to feel his way along her body while she was left with cold hard metal.

Giving up on getting her hands on his torso, she stood on her toes and settled for the feel of his lips over the feel of his chest, accepting the fact that she'd have to redo both of their lipstick.

She brought her hands up to his face, forgetting the paint that covered it. Slowly, she moved past his cheeks and up to the spraypainted funnel he wore as a hat. She pulled it off, dropping it on the floor as cautiously as she could, careful not to break the very important costume piece on the day before opening night. She brought her hands back up to his head, her intent of running her fingers through his hair was thwarted by a… ponytail?

She pulled away from the kiss to inspect the interruption, and her suspicions were confirmed. On the top of his head, tufts of his white hair had been pulled into a small ponytail that stuck straight up, reminding Maka of a picture taken of her at the age of 2.

She let a burst of laughter out, causing Soul to blush and Maka to double over in amusement. As hard as she tried to push intelligible words out, nothing worked, completely overshadowed between laughing too hard and trying to catch her breath. Any kind of conversation was not going to work.

"I know, I know," Soul grumbled, "it looks ridiculous. It was to make sure that my bangs didn't come out from under the hat."

Any attempt at responding was clearly pointless as Maka's cackling did not cease. By the time she finally calmed down enough to wipe the tears from her eyes and look back at Soul, his arms were crossed and he was pouting in such a way that it only increased his resemblance to a 2 year old Maka. She was gone in another fit of giggles.

Soul picked up his hat to prevent any more laughs, and grabbed Maka's shoulders to try and calm her as best as he could.

After a moment, her guffaws came to a halt and she was left with a giggly smile. She tried convincing Soul that she thought it was cute, but nothing stopped his pouting.

"Hey, we should probably head to the green room now." she told him once he decided to actually make eye contact with her again.

"Why can't we continue where we left off, before we were so rudely interrupted?" His soft gaze might have been enough to convince her, along with the way his hands clasped her own, but they had spent long enough backstage.

"How about we head there now," She went up on her tiptoes again, now at eye level with Soul. "And then later," she pressed a quick peck to his lips, "maybe I can try to teach the Tin Man how to love." She pressed a longer, but still chaste kiss to his lips.

"Yes ma'am," Soul said, satisfied with the promise of future kisses, but still disappointed at the lack of present ones.

They walked back to the green room hand in hand, and Soul made sure not to let Maka forget about her promise the whole rest of the rehearsal.


End file.
